Click!
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: GoGo just wants a picture of Tadashi that she can set as his contact image. What's so hard about that? (Tomadashi One-Shot) (Thanks for the cover, ayinvui)


"Hey, Hamada."

Tadashi looks up from his work to see his girlfriend of (officially) two months and a half, leaning against the doorframe. He smiles and immediately brushes his hands on the back of his pants. "Hi, sweetie."

GoGo groans, and rubs her face wearily. "I told you not to call me that."

He pouts. "But I _want_ to call you something _cute_."

She narrows her eyes. "GoGo's 'cute' enough. Now enough. I need something from you."

Tadashi stands up straighter and salutes her, giving her a mock serious look. "Your wish is my command, your majesty."

GoGo sighs, but can't help but smile at his antics. He is _such_ a dork, but she thinks it's what makes him even more attractive. "Look, I just need you to pose a little."

He looks confused. "Why?"

She dangles something in front of her, and his eyes pop open when he realizes she has a new cellphone unit, one that's relatively expensive (okay, a _lot_ expensive) from a successful brand of cellphones. "When did you buy a new one?" He asks, looking in awe at her sleek, purple phone.

"I've been saving up for it, I guess. Had the chance to pre-order this baby with the cash I already had. And now it's _mine_ ," she replies, a smug grin on her face.

"Huh. That's an idea. I should call you _baby_."

She turns red. "No. No. No. No generic girlfriend names for me. I _told you that_ ," she hisses.

"I was kidding!" Tadashi holds up his hands, laughing. "Okay, seriously though. What do you need me to pose for?"

GoGo tapped a few buttons on the screen, and showed him her contacts list. "My old phone couldn't do this, so I thought, why not? I want to have your picture on my contacts list. Look, if you call me, your face shows up on the screen and everything." GoGo wasn't really a huge fan of cellphones, surprisingly. So this was a big deal for her.

Tadashi has a small smile on his face. He likes it when she's excited about something. In fact, her smile is one of the best things he's ever seen in his life. "Have you put in other pictures?"

She nods. "I already have Honey Lemon," she shows him a picture of the brunette smiling cutely for the camera. "And Fred," the picture shows the school mascot grinning widely, giving them two thumbs up. "Wasabi," their slightly obsessive-compulsive friend had a smile on his face. "And even your little brother." Hiro was also smiling toothily, holding up the peace sign with his right hand.

"I'd _love_ to humor you, princess," Tadashi says, and GoGo bites down a stinging remark. "But I am _not_ photogenic." He smiles apologetically.

GoGo feels a bit surprised; and a little hurt, actually. "So... Just to be clear. Uh, you're _not_ posing for me?"

He reaches over to pinch her cheek. "Aww, don't look at me like that. Here." He fishes for something in his pocket, and brings out his own phone. "Look for _any_ picture of me in there that you like. Send it to your phone, and voila."

"Fine," she grumbles, and snatches the phone away from him. "Go back to your work." _It would have taken him five seconds. Just a smile, or whatever he wanted._ She rants in her head as she turns away from him, looking for a chair to sit in. _Princess, my ass._

She quickly finds his photo albums and starts scrolling through his camera roll. She skips over his last ones, which are apparently fifty pictures of the powerpoint presentation from his Calculus class. She also skips the five twenty-second videos he took of Mochi trying to eat a doughnut (which are pretty cute, but she won't admit it). "Are you _sure_ there's even a picture of you in here?" she calls out, getting annoyed.

"I'm sure there's a few," came back his muffled reply.

She scrolls down with more force needed, thinking that she wouldn't feel bad if she 'accidentally' cracked the screen with her fingernails. Hiro's apparently taken over his phone a few times; there are about fifteen selfies of Hiro, all from different angles. She stifles a laugh, seeing a new side to Tadashi's little brother. Finally, after a few random photographs of food and San Fransokyo scenery, she reaches a photo of him.

Albeit, it's a photo with _her_.

GoGo remembers this picture. This was taken last week, after a dinner date. He had treated her to Mexican food, and this particular restaurant had sombreros at each table that you could wear and take pictures with. She thought it was extremely corny, but there it was; a selfie with both of them wearing sombreros. GoGo had a less than amused face, while Tadashi had an overjoyed smile on his face.

She remembers him bribing her with gelato to make up for forcing her to wear the hat.

GoGo shakes her head, and thumbs through another few Instagram-worthy pictures. "You are _such_ a hipster!" she calls out again.

"Thank you!"

This time, she comes across another picture of him, but this one is a group picture. Their usual gang is in it, and she remembers this one as a picture they took before Honey presented her final project. They had all shown their support for her, as Honey's professor was almost always compared to the devil. In the picture, Honey was smiling tightly on the far right of the picture, obviously under a lot of pressure. Wasabi, Fred, and Hiro followed, grinning easily. GoGo is next to Hiro, a small smile on her face.

Tadashi is looking at _her_ , an adoring smile on his face.

She blushes, and zooms in to make sure he's actually looking at _her_. He is. She can't even fathom why he's looking at her as if she's the only one in the world. Before she can overthink it, she switches over to another picture.

What follows is a succession of pictures of the two of them. One with his arm over her shoulders. Another of the two of them eating together, she's in the middle of talking while he's raptly listening to her. Selfies upon selfies upon selfies, but no solo pictures at _all_.

She doesn't realize that Tadashi's been watching her scroll through the last few pictures, smiling gently at her confused face.

Their relationship isn't a perfect one, he knows that. It's like trying to fit two pieces of a puzzle together that have different edges. She's realistic, while he's more of a dreamer. He's full of words, while she's full of actions. She is too callous, cold, and rough for him, and will only hurt him in the end. He is too sweet for her, and doesn't know how to handle a girl like her. They are two opposites that by all means _shouldn't_ attract. But for some reason, it _works_.

And he knows he shouldn't fall for her, knows that he's going to fail one of them soon. But he can't help but love the little things about her; the way her mouth quirks up at the side before actually smiling, the way her eyebrows crease in the middle when she's annoyed, her preference of dark chocolate over any other kind of chocolate, and the list goes on and on. But he doesn't know how she feels about him, and it scares him.

He doesn't want to lose her. He'd kick himself for the rest of his life if he did.

Little does he know that as GoGo scrolls through his albums, her affection for him grows. She may not have a lot of experience in love, but that doesn't make her an idiot. There's something in the way he looks at her in those pictures, something she hasn't noticed in real life. He looks at her as if the world revolves around her, and this realization is something that physically leaves her breathless.

She loves him.

And as she looks at the last picture of the two of them, she finally _melts_. She remembers this one, clear as day, because this is after their first date. They're sitting next together, and she winces because she looks so... _Surprised_. Tadashi leans over just as the shutter clicks, and kisses her on the cheek. She sees a slight blush on his cheek, one that slightly mimicks her own, and she can't help but smile.

He clears her throat, and she looks up, a bit startled. "So... Did you find a good picture?" he asks, sitting down next to her.

She looks up at him, and shakes her head. "You looked horrible in all of them," she nudges him playfully in the shoulder.

Tadashi places a hand over his heart. "You wound me."

GoGo rolls her eyes, and hands back his phone, noting that the one she had just seen, the one from their first date, was his wallpaper. "Actually I was... I was wondering if maybe I could... Take a selfie with you?"

This question surprises him. He had honestly expected her to send a few pictures of the two of them, continue not talking to him for the rest of the day, and that would be the end of it. "Are you sure?"

She smiles wryly. "Maybe you need a female to 'complete' your look, Hamada."

He can't help but laugh. "All right. Come here, gorgeous." She makes a face at him, but scoots over, holding her phone out in front of them, making sure they both fit in the frame.

"Say cheese, pretty boy," she says under her breath. He faces her to retort, just like she expected him to, and leans over to kiss him on the lips, just she captures the moment.

 _Click_.

(*)

 **Awwww. Not my best one, but I still found this cute.**

 **I apologize if they're a bit OOC here, but I will honestly let this slide (on my side, anyway. No regrets!) because I just** _ **had**_ **to kill this plot bunny! I can imagine this happening. This is just a drabble, no specific timeline in their lives, or anything.**

 **I've been in a rut; a very, very, very bad rut if you will. Decided to have a little fluffy fic to get me out of my stump. Those following Plans A-Z & Seven Days, please deal with the delays. Thank you.**

 **Don't forget to Read and Review! Cookies for all of you.**

 **/flies away with Red Velvet Cake because that sh*t is MINE**


End file.
